


tempted, i know

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding Kink Mention, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Degradation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, more tags than usual because i am out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Phil has never wanted an Alpha - he only wants Dan, really - but it's fun to play sometimes.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	tempted, i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



> ok this is my first foray into this world. went w a simple "omegas have the equipment to get pregnant w and alphas have the equipment to impregnate" version so that i didn't spend two months on worldbuilding alone sghsjkd dnp are both dudes and they've both got vaginas so.... deal with that or don't read it i guess
> 
> because this is FOR ANDREA! it's andrea's birthday and this is for them! ♥ i love them so much and owe them the goddamn world so i broke out of my comfort zone to write something i thought they'd enjoy

Phil hasn't asked for it, but Dan always seems to know. They've been riling each other up all morning, hands wandering and teeth nipping at each other's skin until they practically chased each other back to the bedroom, and Dan just _knows_.

The chest at the end of their bed has all sorts of things in it. Toys and lubes and restraints and some skimpy costumes that they don't want to keep in the closet. There are lots of things that they don't use often, added to baskets on whims and tried for fun, but there's a good number of well-used items that they love, too.

While Dan digs through the chest, Phil strips himself down. He doesn't have anything particular in mind right now, too horny to consider specifics, but he trusts Dan.

Dan always seems to know what he needs, even before Phil has figured it out himself. Dan holds up a toy with a questioning tilt of his eyebrows. It's something that they don't use a lot, something they have to be in a specific mood for, and Phil feels heat pooling in his stomach. He hasn't asked, because it hadn't even occurred to him, but this is what he wants today. He swallows hard and nods.

The late morning sun is filtering through mostly-open blinds. It feels as though Phil is being laid bare to more than just Dan, even though their window faces a brick wall on the eleventh floor, and that enhances his thrum of excitement. Phil gets comfortable in bed with a hand between his legs and watches Dan undress. No matter how long they've been together, how many times Phil has seen the entirety of his boyfriend, this part never really loses its novelty.

Dan's face and arms are freckled from running around in the July sun, but most of him is just as pale as it always is. Phil wants to get his mouth on every inch of Dan, mark the smooth skin up until Dan is an absolute mess.

That'll have to wait, at least for now, because Phil only has one thing on his mind at the moment.

He wolf-whistles as Dan pulls the harness up his long legs. Dan laughs, a huff of a thing that makes Phil's heart swell and his clit throb. When Dan has gotten strapped in, Phil's legs spread instinctively.

Dan is hot all of the time, but there's a specific kind of hotness that he has when he's got his Alpha cock in place. Phil doesn't think he needs it, obviously - he's never wanted an Alpha, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone except Dan at this point in his life - but it activates some kind of feral neuron in Phil's brain whenever Dan wears it.

"Look at you," Dan says, amusement still glinting in his dark eyes. He rakes his eyes down Phil's body, taking in all the untrimmed hair and weird moles with the same sort of appreciation that Phil feels when he looks at Dan. Phil has never considered himself particularly good-looking, but under Dan's gaze he feels _sexy_. He hopes that he's able to do the same for Dan, but it's easy to forget that Dan needs that type of reassurance too. Dan is always sexy.

"Get over here," Phil demands, sliding his palm down so that he can breach himself with two fingers. It never takes long for either of them to be ready for something inside them when they're turned on - he's doing it more for Dan's reaction than for his own comfort. Their Omega bodies are more or less _made_ to be fucked. Usually, they only have the motivation and desire to get their fingers and tongues inside each other. They each have favourite toys, too, but those are relatively small. The purpose of them is always more about the vibration than any kind of stretch. 

This toy, though... the dildo is the size of an average Alpha cock, with a generous knot near the base that makes Phil's cunt clench around his own fingers. Dan smirks and wraps his big hand around the knotted end, squeezing and rocking his hips forward as if he could really feel it.

Phil whines and curls his fingers inside himself. He knows that Dan likes to drive him crazy, but Phil has no compunctions about making himself come before Dan gets around to doing it for him.

Dan usually doesn't mind, either, but this morning is different. Because Dan is wearing his cock.

"Stop that," he says. His voice doesn't have the right cadence to be an Alpha command, but it's a close enough approximation. And, besides, Phil doesn't want an Alpha to be giving him any commands. He just wants Dan to, sometimes.

It's a strange roleplay, maybe, something that most gay Omegas don't bother with. Letting go of anything to do with Alphas is considered an important part of gayness to a pretty large majority of their community. Phil used to feel the same way, but it's different when it's Dan. Everything is different when it's Dan.

Of course, Dan hasn't actually compelled him to stop. He's an Omega, too, doesn't have what's necessary to make someone else cow to him. But feeling that taboo of treating Dan like he's something that he isn't is a part of this. So Phil stops as though he _needs_ to, sliding his fingers out with a whimper of a noise that he isn't playing up at all. Dan makes some kind of low noise in response that sounds involuntary.

"You're so cute," Dan teases, crawling up from the end of their bed. "You're not even in heat and you want my cock this badly, huh?"

"Please," Phil whines. He isn't above begging.

Dan's long fingers press into him, and Phil arches up with a gasp. The feeling is so familiar and so good, but it isn't _enough_. Phil's anticipation has been building for hours, and as soon as Dan pulled out the Alpha cock, Phil knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until it was inside him.

"God, you're absolutely gushing slick," Dan murmurs. "You want it so bad."

With another whine of a noise, Phil wraps his legs around Dan's waist and tries to pull him forward. Dan doesn't move anything except his fingers, which he pumps hard a couple of times.

The muscles in Phil's legs jump a little bit, like he's on the verge of coming already, but he squirms away from that feeling.

Coming early doesn't bother him. They can both come basically as many times as they want, something that real Alphas aren't able to do. He just doesn't want to give in before Dan gives him what he wants. No, he corrects himself, what he _needs_ right now.

"Please, Dan," he repeats desperately, twisting in their sheets and feeling his whole body flush at the wet sound that Dan is coaxing from his cunt. "I do, I want it, I need it, just fuck me already." Dan is still smirking, and it seems like he's totally comfortable with making Phil wait. The good news is that Phil has cards up his own sleeves, too.

Phil bites his lower lip and digs his heels into the small of Dan's back and breathes, "Fuck me, Alpha."

"Oh, you filthy slut," Dan says fondly, dropping a kiss with plenty of teeth to Phil's clavicle. He curls his fingers right into Phil's g-spot. "You don't fight fair."

"N-neither do you," Phil laughs breathlessly.

He likes to think that if Dan were really an Alpha he wouldn't be able to resist an Omega cunt drooling all over him, let alone the sort of pleading that Alphas are so attuned to abiding, but Dan has always disagreed about that. He says that Alphas aren't as controlled by Omegas as the other way around, and maybe he knows what he's talking about. He's done a lot more experimentation than Phil has.

So Dan doesn't give in to the begging. And Phil doesn't really care which one of them is right, at the moment, because Dan is rubbing circles over his spot and Phil can't stop his orgasm from hitting this time. 

Phil's legs shake as his whole body contracts, trapping Dan's fingers inside him until the wave stops crashing over him. Dan sucks a bruise into his shoulder and keeps rubbing until Phil can't physically take anymore. Phil shoves at Dan's hand, because his fingers are too much and not enough at the same goddamn time.

Dan wipes his fingers off on the bedspread, which makes Phil blush. Before he can ask, again, Dan is already back in that Alpha imitation. "Roll over, babe. Need to present yourself to me if you want to get bred."

It is part of the game to do what Dan tells him to when he speaks in that voice, but Phil has to pull him into a searing kiss first.

He doesn't get how Dan always _knows_. He'd never asked for that outright, even after he'd shamefully told Dan all of those secret things that turned him on, but Dan had just… understood. They both know that Phil doesn't actually want to fuck an Alpha to get pregnant - if they ever decided to have kids, they'd be doing this bit artificially - but it is all a part of the scene.

Something about acting like he's biologically supposed to with a partner that society doesn't want him to have is so hot, tradition and taboo all packed into the safety of their little flat.

Phil tries to put so much into this one kiss. He hopes that Dan gets at least a bit of it.

They keep making out until Phil feels himself getting worked up again and Dan's hands have started wandering back to his pussy, playing idly with the slick that Phil can't seem to stop producing. Phil doesn't want to stop kissing Dan, but they can pick this part back up later. He pulls away just enough to roll onto his stomach and shove his hips in the air like a good Omega.

Dan groans a bit at the sight and slaps the back of Phil's thigh. "You can do better than that. Spread them."

Phil shivers and does as he's told, burying his face in the sheets as he slides his legs further apart. Dan's fingers trail up the back of his thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and pull briefly at his asscheek. Then, there's some movement behind Phil, and he shivers in anticipation of what comes next.

Even though they've played with this toy a good number of times, Phil always gets surprised all over again by how nicely Dan's thick cock fits inside him. This is what his body is made for. Not to take Alpha cock - to take _Dan_ , and everything the man wants to give him.

"You feel so good," Dan tells him, rolling his hips until the dildo is as deep in Phil as it can be without including the knot. Phil makes some kind of noise in response, but his whole body is floating. He can't be expected to form sentences.

"You," he slurs, like that's an entire thought.

Dan chuckles, which is unbelievably hot in its own right, and snaps his hips into Phil's. Fireworks spark behind Phil's eyes.

There are so many different ways that Dan fucks him, and all of them are good. Sleepy fingers pumping slowly inside him while they both blink away dreams, tongue shoved deep to try and get him off before someone knocks on the bathroom door, hours upon hours with Phil's favourite vibrator until he forgets his own name.

When Dan fucks him with the Alpha cock, it is unlike any of the others. He moves his hips in quick thrusts, almost jackrabbiting into Phil, because Phil is playing at a bitch ready to be bred.

Dan's large hand holds on to the back of Phil's neck, pinning him rather effectively. Phil has words and hand gestures for when he is overwhelmed in a bad way, but he doesn't need to use them. He moans into the sheets and rocks his hips in tiny increments to try and meet Dan's thrusts. There is something so primal about Dan locking him in place, and it is only as hot as it is because it's _Dan_. Phil doesn't sit around fantasizing about generic Alpha cock, he only wants Dan's.

Phil whimpers and snakes a hand down to rub furiously at his clit. The toy can't make Dan orgasm, it doesn't have vibration for him or anything like that, so things have to progress by Phil. And he wants Dan's knot, wants it so fucking badly. He comes almost embarrassingly quick.

The nice thing for Dan to do would be to slow down, maybe wait Phil's shuddering orgasm out until he relaxes, but this isn't about Dan being nice. This is about primal need and the delicious feeling of being used.

So Phil is still tensing over and over when Dan starts to press his knot inside. It makes things slower, maybe, but it is better for Phil. It feels like his orgasm goes on forever, the sensation of the knot stretching his cunt causing him to shake. It isn't until Dan's Alpha cock is fully inside him that Phil starts feeling boneless. He slumps forward, collapsing onto the bed, and Dan goes with him.

Dan puts his body weight on top of Phil and kisses his neck, acting like they're truly locked together. Phil's muscles give another weak contraction at the thought.

"So good for me," Dan murmurs into Phil's damp skin. "Perfect cunt. Should keep you tied to the bed like this so I can breed you whenever I feel like it."

"Alpha," Phil sighs almost dreamily. His brain is in that feral place again, the way so many gay Omegas _hate_ to be.

He presses his hand to his abdomen and shivers at the phantom sensation of Dan's come filling him up. Dan is kind enough to let him bask for a couple of minutes before he starts nipping at Phil's shoulders. He must be going wild with his own need to come. 

Phil still feels boneless, but that's okay. He and Dan work together to detach themselves slowly, and then he flops onto his back. "C'mere," he says, "let me suck you off."

"Good start," Dan teases. He wiggles the harness back down his legs and discards it somewhere. Phil feels his whole body flush at the way the Alpha cock toy is dripping. Dan knee-walks up Phil's chest and settles with his glistening pussy right over Phil's mouth. Phil practically drools at the sight and smell of Dan's slick. He loves how badly Dan needs him when they're like this.

Phil grips onto the backs of Dan's thighs and they move together, practised motions after so many years of doing this. 

Phil runs his tongue through Dan's slick, sucking gently on his pussy lips, until he reaches where Dan wants him to be. His tongue flicks against Dan's hard, fat clit a couple of times, making Dan mewl, before he wraps his lips tightly around it and sucks.

The needy noise that Dan makes goes straight to Phil's cunt, which constricts around nothing as he starts to blow Dan with purpose.

Dan's long fingers tangle in Phil's hair, holding him in place, and Dan's hips cant forward in desperation. He has been waiting so long to come, focused on Phil's secret thrills as he'd been, and Phil slides fingers inside him as an apology and a reward all at once. Dan whimpers and grinds his hips down, forward, trying to chase a blinding orgasm to follow a morning of teasing. Phil is more than happy to help him get there.

It doesn't take very long. Dan has been worked up for hours, and Phil knows how much he likes having Phil shivering around his knot. Dan's grip in his hair tightens to the point of pain, but that's okay. Phil likes it when it hurts.

"Fuck," Dan is saying, over and over again like a mantra, "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck -"

When it's over, Dan collapses onto his back next to Phil. Their sheets are a mess of slick and sweat, much like they both are as well, but Phil doesn't care about that. He presses himself against Dan's side and kisses a shoulder, letting his hand wander across Dan's chest. He grins against Dan's damp, freckled skin when a brush over Dan's nipples makes him gasp.

"You wanna go again?" Phil giggles, his hand already changing course.

Dan grins back at him. It shouldn't be allowed, how stunning he is. He puts a large hand over Phil's and confidently pushes it down his stomach. "You owe me two more, little Omega."

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to puddle for babysitting this through and to chicken for reading it over and telling me it was "unconscionably horny", i love you both so much
> 
> and andrea! i love YOU! i know this isn't the typical sort of uhhh a/b/o but i hope you think it's hot anyway i went up to eleven for you
> 
> this is the filthiest thing i've ever written so i understand if y'all aren't into leaving comments but please know i'd appreciate them! you can comment anonymously if it makes you more comfortable! i just need some kind of reassurance that i didn't majorly fuck up


End file.
